


Tag me in that!

by perfectly_inept



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Instagram, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Social Media, instagram au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: Rupert and Amir stumble into Instagram fame and have to tell their friends that they've suddenly become influencers.OR The Two Princes Instagram AU-Originally published through the Phoenix fanzine
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Tag me in that!

**Author's Note:**

> No beta - we die like men. Hope you enjoy!

Amir wasn’t sure how it all turned out the way it did. He had been dating Rupert for almost two and a half years, that was when things started changing. Not between Amir and Rupert, their relationship was mostly the same. They still hung out, made out, they were still very much in love. No, things changed between the couple and the outside world. Amir had an instagram account long before he met Rupert, Rupert had one too. However, it wasn't until after they met that Amir changed his account name.

“You are so pretentious, you know that right?” Rupert had told him once when they were lying together on the couch at Amir’s apartment.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Amir replied. Rupert pushed his own phone into Amir’s face. Suddenly Amir was staring at his own post from the day before. Amir couldn’t see what was so pretentious about it though. It was a photo of himself and his mother at breakfast, Rupert had actually taken the photo a week ago when the three of them got together for her birthday. The post was simple enough, both Amir and his mother were smiling which was rare. After meeting Rupert, Amir had reconciled with his mom. Atossa wasn’t a bad parent, that was for certain. But she was an aggressive mother. She had always wanted the Best for Amir, but sometimes she pushed him much too hard. She always wanted him to be the best, she wouldn’t settle for anything less. Amir worked himself to the bone, but he never felt like he could satisfy her. It wasn’t until Rupert that he saw his mother’s point of view rather than just his own. Rupert helped him forgive her, hence why they were all celebrating Atossa’s birthday. The caption wasn’t pretentious either, it simply said “Happy Birthday Mom!” That was it. Amir could even see that Rupert had liked the post!  
“I don’t know what I’m meant to see here.” Amir explained to his boyfriend.  
“Your username.” Rupert replied frankly.   
“How is my username pretentious?” Amir couldn’t tell. His username was simple, it was just his full name. This way people could find him easily. Rupert cleared his throat before continuing,  
“Amir Ari’el Kairo Quraishi,” Amir reveled for a minute about how well Rupert could pronounce his name. The last girl Amir had dated had told him that his name was too much for her to even try to pronounce.”You sound like some kind of prince.” Rupert finished.  
“What would you change it to?” Amir asked, laughing at the absurdity of the boy he loved.   
“I don’t know, your highness,” Rupert chuckled, “Something more fun, casual.”   
Amir laughed and nodded. He thought for a second.  
“Alright.” Amir sat up and pulled out his own phone. He quickly tapped on the instagram icon and went to his own profile. He quickly began typing, changing his username. “How’s that?” Amir handed Rupert his phone. Rupert picked it up and laughed.  
“‘Prince Amir’ I love it.” Rupert balanced on his forearm and gave Amir a quick peck.

That was the start of it all. Amir.Ari’el.Kairo.Quraishi turned into princeamir. Amir noticed a few more followers, some people he didn’t think he knew in real life, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. Rupert followed suit, changing his username a few weeks later.

Amir had just liked a photo from rvp.rt. It was a picture of Rupert and his friend Cecily at a pet shop in front of a bearded dragon. The caption was simple, ‘I’m going to steal him and name him porridge.’ Amir smiled at how happy Rupert seemed at the idea of getting a little pet, he knew about his boyfriend’s affinity for dragons as well. Amir tapped on the comments and began typing:   
‘A dragon named Porridge sounds about as likely as a thief named Rupert!”   
A few minutes later Amir’s phone buzzed telling him that Rupert had liked his comment and replied:  
‘A thief and a prince, who would’ve thought?’   
Rupert had added three little crown emojis. Amir grinned widely as he noticed that Rupert had changed his username from rvp.rt to athiefnamedrupert.

After Amir changed his username, his profile photo quickly followed suit.  
“You need a picture fit for a prince.” Rupert had explained when he took Amir out with a camera in tow. The two messed around for a while, taking goofy pictures, cute ones, even a few good ones before Rupert found it. It was a toy crown Amir had left over from an old Halloween party.   
“This is just perfect!” He laughed as he placed the crown, tilted, onto Amir’s head.   
“Gorgeous.” He said as he snapped a photo that would soon become Amir’s new profile photo.

“So um... “ Rupert started “have you seen this?”   
Rupert was sitting on the counter in Amir’s small kitchen. Amir was stirring some noodles, he was going to make the two of them spaghetti. Amir smiled as he turned to his boyfriend. Rupert was wearing a bright pink shirt, a cream bandanna tied loosely around his neck, and a pale blue pair of short overalls. It always made Amir happy to see Rupert dressed up, trying to look cute, even if he was just going to be hanging out at Amir’s apartment all day.   
“See what?” Amir asked as he placed a small kiss on Rupert’s lips. Rupert handed his phone to Amir. He took it and began reading the post Rupert was showing him.  
Amir quickly noticed that it was his own instagram post. It was a video he had taken of himself and Rupert when Rupert had fallen asleep on Amir’s lap while they had been watching Frozen II. Elsa had been singing Show Yourself and Amir was lip-syncing along, before placing a kiss to the crown of Rupert’s head. Amir smiled at the memory.  
“Yeah, what about it?” Amir asked.  
Rupert rolled his eyes, “Really look at it, Amir,” He insisted. Amir groaned slightly and looked back at the phone. “Look at who posted it.” Amir stared at Rupert.  
“I posted it.” He said simply. Rupert raised his eyebrows. “Fine.” Amir conceded and looked back at Rupert’s phone. When he turned to see the account name his jaw dropped. This time Amir noticed that someone had reposted his video, someone being-  
“Kristen Bell?!” He almost shouted.  
“Yup.” Rupert answered. “Look at her caption.” Rupert titched his chin up. Amir looked back down again and read aloud,  
“You couldn’t have song along to one of my songs? But honestly this is really cute! Never stop being yourself!”  
Amir was speechless. “Check your phone.” Rupert demanded.   
Amir jogged to his room where he had left his phone plugged in. When he turned it on the screen was full of Instagram notifications. He opened the app to see an influx of new followers, likes, and comments.   
When he returned to the kitchen Rupert was waiting, feet swinging as he dangled them off of the counter. “Are you getting…?” Amir trailed off as Rupert nodded.  
“She tagged both of us.” Rupert said. “And the internet loves a gay couple.”  
Amir grimaced, “And they hate one too.”  
“Yeah, well” Rupert reached out and pulled Amir closer to him. “I’ve been looking through a lot of the comments. They aren’t all nice, but honestly, the bad ones are few and far between.” Rupert kissed Amir on the cheek. “And some of them,” A kiss on the nose, “are actually” the forehead, “really” the other cheek, “really” left eyelid, “really” right eyelid, “sweet.” Rupert finished with a peck on Amir’s lips. “Inspirational even.” Rupert mumbled against his boyfriend’s skin.  
“What do you mean?” Amir asked.  
“Well, some of them are super nice. Some people are thanking us for being so open, not being afraid. Says it gives them hope.” Rupert smiled, a little.  
“Yeah?” Amir smiled back. “Okay.” He wasn’t sure exactly what he was agreeing to but he knew that something had changed.  
“Now get back to the noodles before you burn our lunch!” Rupert chuckled and pushed Amir away.  
“Okay, bossy!”

“Hello!” Rupert called as he and Amir sat down at a booth across from Cecily and Joan at a little breakfast joint Amir had found about a year back. Joan smiled and greeted the two of them but Cecily stayed quiet.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Amir asked.  
Cecily huffed loudly at that but remained silent otherwise.  
“She’s mad at you two.”  
“What did we-” Rupert started but Cecily interrupted him  
“How come you didn’t tell me you were social media influencers?!” Joan groaned.  
“I thought you had taken a vow of silence, love?” Joan questioned, but Cecily ignored her.  
“I feel that, like, I am the most social media aware of all of your friends, right? Like that’s just a fact, neither of you can argue that, it’s just an objective fact. So, like, obviously, you should have told me when you went viral! Do you have any idea, at all, how totally embarrassing it was to find out because Stacy sent me a screenshot from Fitz who got it from Taylor of you two being mentioned on PinkNews’ snapchat story?!”  
“Cec, breath!” Rupert insisted. Amir looked at Rupert and then Joan and then the still fuming Cecily.  
“We are not social media whateverers.” Amir stumbled. “We just have a few more Instagram followers then last time we spoke.” He explained, a little uncomfortably.  
“Amir doesn’t love how little he understands all of this.” Rupert mock whispered to Joan.  
“I can see.” Joan replied.   
“He doesn’t mind the attention though.” Rupert laughed. “He’s got a big enough ego.” Amir elbowed him lightly.  
“Hello?! Still mad!” Cecily demanded.  
“I’m very sorry we didn’t tell you, Cec. I promise the next time anything like this happens you will be the first to know.”  
“See, I told you they didn’t do it on purpose. Love, can we please just order breakfast?” Joan kissed Cecily’s hand. She softened immediately.  
“Fine.” Cecily conceded with no rage left in her voice.

On their third anniversary, Amir took Rupert to Disney World. Rupert had always wanted to go and it was only a three hour train ride away. Cecily had helped Rupert customize two shirts for the pair. Rupert was giddy about them. Rupert’s top had short sleeves, a collar, and buttons. It was cropped short and dyed a pale pink. Amir’s was a long sleeveless top and Rupert had dyed it a dark purple color. Amir had laughed aloud with glee when he saw delicately written on the back of both shirts in the classic Disney font the word ‘His.”  
“We have to take a photo to post while we’re here, you know that right?” Amir said as the two of them walked down the main path towards Cinderella’s castle.   
Rupert laughed a little. “You really enjoy this instagram thing, don’t you?”  
“I like feeling like I’m helping.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, sometimes I’ll read through those comments and some kid will have told me that I helped them come out to their parents, how could I not love that?”  
Rupert pulled Amir in, kissed him gently. “You are amazing.”  
Amir grinned. “You’re not too bad yourself, for a thief.” He responded.  
Rupert rolled his eyes. “Shut up and kiss me.”  
“Gladly.”

They did end up taking a photo for Amir’s Instagram. Even with everything changing Amir still kept his captions simple. ‘Took my beautiful boy to Disney for our 3rd anniversary.’ Amir added a small heart and tagged Rupert. Rupert giggled when he saw the photo while scrolling through his feed in the hotel. He quickly liked it and added his own comment, a crown framed by two hearts. “For my prince.” Rupert told Amir in person. “I love you.”  
“Don’t you know I love you too?” Amir replied feeling as light as a feather.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please leave a comment if you liked it, they are sacrificed to an old forgotten god who grants me more creativity and motivation.


End file.
